


Smile

by Majush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majush/pseuds/Majush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keď som mala spisovateľský blok a nedarilo sa mi pokračovať v mojej inej poviedke, pustila som si pesničky a keď začala Dancing in the moonlight -  napadla ma táto krátka Sterek poviedka ;)) </p><p>Táto poviedka by možno mala potenciál na dlhší príbeh, hlavne s rozpracovaným začiatkom a vysvetlením čo sa vlastne stalo :D ale mne šlo iba o túto scénu ;)) ale kto vie, možno raz sa do toho pustím :D a len pre vašu  informáciu, som zástanca teórie, že Malia je záporná postava ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Tu je tá pesnička, ktorá ma inšpirovala (Dancing in the moonlight): <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aU3VTCmCWjs>

„Odvezieš ho?“ znepokojene sa Scott spýtal Dereka a pozrel na Stilesa. „Ja odveziem Kiru a skontrolujem Lydiu u Deatona.“

Derek len prikývol a Scott sa spýtal Stilesa či je v poriadku.

„Áno,“ sucho odpovedal Stiles a Scott s Kirou sa o chvíľu na motorke stratili z dohľadu.  
„Stiles,“ oslovil chlapca po chvíli Derek. „Si naozaj v poriadku?“  
„Je koniec,“ vydýchol Stiles. „Kate aj Malia sú mŕtve, a aj keď to asi nie je správne, vydýchol som si. Sme mimo nebezpečenstva.“

„Na to som sa nepýtal,“ zamrmlal Derek a mesačný svit osvetlil jeho tvár. Nachádzali sa na lesnej čistinke, kde s jednej strane bola úzka cesta a z druhej hustý les. Neďaleko stálo Derekovo auto a on by bol už najradšej odtiaľ vypadol. Ešte stále totiž cítil pach ich krvi, a to aj napriek tomu, že boli od nich dostatočne ďaleko.

„Zatancuješ si so mnou?“ spýtal sa zrazu Stiles a Derek na neho šokovane pozrel.  
„Čože?“ spýtal sa, keď sa na to zmohol.  
„Či si so mnou zatancuješ?“ netrpezlivo zopakoval otázku Stiles a odhodlane pozeral na Dereka.  
„Stiles,“ opatrne začal Derek, „toto nie je vhodný čas na žarty. Práve si zažil veci, na ktoré pravdepodobne nezabudneš do konca života. Poď, odveziem ťa domov.“

„To nebol žart,“ rýchlo sa bránil. „Viem, že posledné týždne, mesiace, neboli pre nikoho prechádzkou ružovou záhradou ale teraz...akoby som cítil, že už je naozaj koniec. Že už to bude len lepšie a tak som chcel tento pocit niečím zvýrazniť. Niečím malým, na oslavu toho, že už sa to skončilo.“  
„A to niečo je práve polnočné tancovanie?“ zdvihol obočie Derek. „So mnou?“  
„To je prvé čo ma napadlo,“ pokrčil plecami Stiles. „A viem si predstaviť aj vhodnejších kandidátov ale keďže si tu len ty...“  
„Jasné,“ zamrmlal Derek a stuhol, keď videl, že sa Stiles dostal až k nemu.

„Nemusíš sa ma báť,“ podpichol ho a pomaly položil obe ruky na Derekov pás.  
„Kto povedal, že sa ťa bojím,“ vrátil mu Derek a sám si ho pritiahol trocha bližšie, aby si to dokázal.  
„Okej,“ vydýchol Stiles a obaja začali pomaly prešľapovať.  
„Toto je hlúpe,“ posťažoval sa Derek, keď mali za sebou pár koliečok.  
„Nebuď taký mrzutý,“ usmial sa Stiles a pozrel na oblohu plnú hviezd. „Dnes je krásna noc.“

„To ti uznám,“ potichu povedal Derek a tiež pozrel hore. Keď však svoju pozornosť znovu obrátil na Stilesa prekvapilo ho ako je blízko.  
„Čo?“ nervózne zo seba dostal Stiles a Derek ako zhypnotizovaný sledoval jeho úsmev.  
„Mám rád, keď sa usmievaš,“ vypadlo z Dereka nekontrolovateľne, za čo si v duchu riadne vynadal.  
Stiles sa len usmial viac a povedal: „A ja sa dočkám úsmevu? Vždy s ním tak šetríš.“  
„Možno len nemám na úsmev dôvod,“ popravde povedal Derek.

Stiles si vzdychol a objal ho. Derek chvíľu váhal ale nakoniec objatie opätoval. Bolo príjemné cítiť teplo ľudského tela tak blízko. Nemohol si pomôcť, viac sa sklonil k Stilesovmu krku a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Voňal príjemne a cítil z neho niečo známe, dôverné. Niečo čo vždy vnímal, keď mu bol nablízku. Upokojovalo ho to a zároveň priťahovalo k nemu bližšie.

Stiles sa zrazu odtiahol a uprene sa mu zadíval do očí. Keď sa začal skláňať bližšie Derek cítil, že mu srdce bije rovnako divoko ako jemu.  
„Som rád, že sme v poriadku,“ zašepkal a vložil na Derekovo líce jemný bozk.  
„Aj ja,“ tiež zašepkal Derek, keď sa jeho pery dotkli tých Stilesových. Bol to len letmý bozk, no to bolo pre oboch práve to čo potrebovali. Po chvíli sa od seba trocha odtiahli a Derek sa neubránil malému úsmevu.

„Mimochodom,“ stisol mu Stiles ruku, „aj ja to mám rád.“  
„Čo?“ ostal Derek trochu zmätený.  
„Keď sa usmievaš,“ vysvetlil Stiles.  
Derek reagoval len širším úsmevom, ktorý mu Stiles hneď vrátil a obaja sa pomaly vydali k autu. Cesta prebiehala v pohodlnom tichu a keď Stiles vystúpil pred svojím domom, Derek vyšiel za ním.  
„Ďakujem,“ povedal Stiles a znova ho objal. Tentoraz však inak, naliehavejšie. Potom ho však rýchlo pustil a trochu sa vzdialil.

„Zatancujeme si ešte niekedy?“ spýtal sa nevinne a Derek si bol istý, že sa červená.  
„Ale s hudbou,“ povedal Derek.  
„Ako povieš,“ zasmial sa Stiles a šiel ku vchodu.  
„Stiles,“ oslovil ho Derek, keď už otváral dvere, „dobrú noc.“  
„Dobrú,“ odpovedal mu stále s úsmevom a potichu za sebou zavrel.  
Keď Derek tiež prišiel domov, stále mu na tvári svietil úsmev. Ak už mal totižto nejaký dôvod na úsmev, ťažko sa dalo toho zbaviť. A Derek to ani nechcel. Rovnako ako Stiles cítil, že nakoniec sa ich životy môžu zlepšiť. A to tak, že budú spolu. S úsmevom.


End file.
